


Middles（日本語訳）

by Kyokana



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyokana/pseuds/Kyokana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zは問題を起こさないように気を付けていた。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Middles（日本語訳）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Middles](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/66009) by Musamihi. 



Zは誰かが自分に借りがなかったか必死で思い出そうとしていた。

Ｚの左側にはエーベルバッハ少佐が座っており、片足を通路に投げ出していた。彼は禁煙のサインを睨み付けるのを終え、今は新聞を睨み付けていた。少佐はひどく機嫌が悪かった。それは何を言うのもはばかられるほどの機嫌の悪さだった。

しかしグローリア卿は全く気にしていないようだった。彼はZの右隣に座っており、髪の毛を指で巻きながら楽しそうに窓の外を見ていた。Zは伯爵が今自分を見てなくて良かったと思った。伯爵も最近は少佐の前ではじろじろと彼を見つめることはしなくなった。もしかしたら伯爵さえもいいかげん怒鳴られるのが嫌になったのかもしれなかった。もちろんZに不満はなかった。もし伯爵が彼を見つめるのであれば、せめて少佐が居ない時の方が恥ずかしさは半減した。

「あれを見てごらんよ！」グローリア卿は窓ガラスに体を近づけた。「なんて素晴らしい山脈なんだ。」エーベルバッハ少佐は不機嫌そうに目を細め、その目が落ち着きを無くした。「あの山脈をこんな光で見たことないよ。素晴らしい。。。実に素晴らしい。。。ああ、見てごらん！ほらあそこに見える-」

「お前は黙っとることはないのか？」　少佐は歯をくいしばり唸った。Zは体を固くし、前の座席の背部分についている安全の手引きをただ凝視した。水上に不時着した場合は。。。ああ、どうか水上に不時着してくれないだろうか。。。

グローリア卿は鼻を鳴らし、肩越しに振り返った。「私は君もこの美しい景色を楽しみたいかと思っただけだよ。　全く自然の驚くべき偉業だ。だが私は馬鹿だったよ。君みたいな男に美しいものが分かると思うなんて。。。」

「俺は黙れと言ったはずだ！」

「いいや、君はそうは言わなかった。君は私に質問したんだ。だから私は答えたまでだけど？」

Zは喉を鳴らしシートベルトを慌てて外し、席から立ち上がった。「少佐、すみませんが -」  
「ちょっとは待てんのか？俺たちは1時間前に離陸したばかりだぞ。お前は六歳のガキか？大人しく座っとれ！」

Zは座り、膝の上で手を握りしめた。。。座席のクッションは非常時には救命胴衣として使用できます。。。Zには今の状況よりも溺れたほうがまだマシだと思われた。

グローリア卿はZに近づき、手を肩に載せた。「Z君、ダーリン。知っているかい？」彼は内緒話をするかのように小声で言い、Zは絶対にまずいことにしかなりえないと顔を赤らめた。「君。。。本当に止めたほうがいいよ。待たないほうが、ね。待つのは。。。体に良くないよ。」

Zはどうやってエーベルバッハ少佐の膝を避けられたのか分からなかったが、とにかく通路へ出た。彼は銃撃戦の時屋根から屋根へと飛んで逃げたことがあったのを思い出した。あれはこれと同じくらい驚異的だった。

トイレへ行く途中、Zは部下A、K、S, Lの横を通った。AはZと目が合うのを避けていた。KはZがコーヒーの貸しがあることを思い出させたところ、すぐさま財布からお札を取り出し釣りはいらないと言った。Sは冷笑し、Lは狸寝入りをしていた。Zが絶望を感じ始めたところ、救済が訪れた。空席があったのだ。

彼は親しげな微笑を浮かべ通路側の席に飛び込んだ。Gは肘掛けに寄りかかり本を読んでいた。

「G先輩。」　Zは話しかけ一瞬固まった。「そ、それは新しい靴ですか？」

Gは顔を上げ、Zを疑いの目で見た。「違うわよ。」

「そうですか。まあともかく。。。素敵な靴ですね。」Zは唾を飲み込み、膝の間で両手を組み合わせた。「先輩、お願いが。。。」

「少佐はあたしを隣に座らせてはくれないわよ。」彼は目線を本に戻してページをめくった。「誰か他の人に頼みなさい。」

「先輩、じゃあ僕ここに座ってもいいですか？静かにしていますから。」

「だめよ、面倒なことになるわ。悪いわね。」Gは本当にすまないと思っているようだった。Zはまた立ち上がりトイレに向かいながら、誰をも非難することは出来ないと自分に言い聞かせた。

Zが席に戻ると、エーベルバッハ少佐が彼を待ち受けていた。「何ぐずぐずしとったんだ？お前病気持ちなのか？」

「違います、少佐。」Zは少佐の前を横切って自分の席に座り、シートベルトを着用した。右の肘掛けはグローリア卿が全て使えるようにした。「G先輩と話していました。」

「ハッ、あいつはまだあのくだらない小説を読んどるのか？」

「はい、たしか小説だったと思います。」

「いつも周囲に気をつけていろ。」

「イエス・サー。」Zはグローリア卿が不機嫌そうに窓の外を睨み付けているのに気が付いた。そして今きっとグローリア卿はあきれた顔をしていたに違いない。

「何か読む物を持ってきたか？」

「いいえ。」

「いつも読む物を持ってくるようにしろ。でなければ時間の無駄になる。５時間もの飛行時間を無駄に過ごす口実はない。今日の新聞はもう読んだか？」

「いいえ、家を出る前に時間がなくて-」

「何だと？お前一体何時に起きたんだ？」

「６時です、少佐。」Zは疲れを感じ始めていた。

「お前はもっと早く起きなくてはいかん。もし世の中で何が起こっているか知らなかったら一体何の役に立つのだ？いつも新聞を必ず読め　－　端から端までだ。これは今日の俺の３紙目だ。まずこれから読め。」そして少佐は畳んだ新聞をZに手渡した。Zは受け取り、溜息を抑えすぐさま一面から読み始めた。少佐は正しいんだ、とZは思った。少佐はいつも正しいんだ。

\+ + +

ドアが開く音がして誰かが裏路地に出てきた時、Zは大型ごみ容器の陰の壁に寄りかかっていた。彼の腹はまだ調子が悪かった。そんなに飲んだとは思わなかったのでそれは現地の食事のせいのはずだ。何を食べたか思い出そうとした。ポテトのパンケーキにアップルソース。しかし考えると更に気持ち悪くなったので、Zは目を閉じた。

Zはだれかが煙草に火をつける音を聞いた。継いでその声と同じように誰のものかすぐ分かる咳の音も　－　それは少佐だった。彼は目を開け、少佐が去るまでそこに隠れていたいという情けない考えを鎮めようとした。全くもって最悪なタイミングだった。よりによってこのように本当に馬鹿なことをした時に限って　－　Zは異国の地で泥酔していたのだ。少佐はきっともう怒りも怒鳴りもせず、ただ彼が愚かな真似をしたというような目つきで見ることだろう。まるで彼が何らかの形で少佐を侮辱したかのように。そして早く寝ろと言うことだろう。だが彼がこのまままるで犯罪者のように闇に隠れていたらどう思われることだろう？そんなことをしたら彼には本当に怒鳴られる価値もなくなる。Zは大きく息を吸い込み少佐の前に姿を現そうとしたその時―

ドアが又開いた。「クラウス、君は本当にいつも私をとんでもなく最低な場所に連れて来るよな。」

「俺を放っといてくれんか？明日朝早いんだ。」

「私にいつ寝るか命令するなよ。私は君を敬愛している小さなペットではないからね。」

「はーっ」、ライターの火が再度ゆらゆらと揺れた。「お前は今日一日本当に手に負えなかったな。」

「君がお気に入りに媚を売るのを私が隣で黙って聞いていられなかったとしたらすまなかったね。」

「俺はそんなことはしていない！気持ち悪いことを言うな！」

「『いつも周囲に気を配れ！』」グローリア卿はひどく侮辱的なドイツ語なまりで復唱した。「『新聞を必ず読め！野菜をいつも残さず食べろ！』」全く聞いているだけでうんざりするよ。」

少佐は唸った。「Zはいい子だ。」

「ああ、もちろんだよ！可愛い子だよね！So ein gutes Kind （本当にいい子だよ）。まるで可愛い子犬みたいだ。」

「お前一体全体どうしたっていうんだ？」

「ただ吐き気がするだけさ！君がもしそんなにも彼を思いのままに仕立て上げたいのなら、代わりに彼と夜を過ごせば？」

Zはギュッと目をつむった。もしかしたら彼は本当に酔っぱらっているのかもしれなかった。もしかしたら朝になれば何も覚えていないかもしれなかった。神様、お願いです、Zは祈った。お願いですから今すぐ僕を失神させてください。彼はこの後バーに戻り、絶対に気を失うまで飲もうと思った。それが最善の方法に思えた。

沈黙が流れた。そして少佐が笑い出した。「お前、妬いとるのか！lieber Gott,（ああ、神様）、嫉妬だと　-　素晴らしい、全く素晴らしい。」

「黙れよ、クラウス。」

「嫉妬だと！-　だがお前は何をすべきか俺が言うとひどく嫌がるではないか！」

「君がくどくどと言うのが嫌いなだけさ。」

「もしお前がZみたいに『イエス・サー』と言えば」少佐は気息奄々として言った。「俺はくどくど言わんでも済むんだ！嫉妬だと。。。」

「君があんな風に私に自己改善のレクチャーをしてくれたことがあったかい！」

「それは貴様が全く見込みのないどうしようもないやつだからだ。」少佐は気を取り直して深呼吸をした。「分かっとるはずだ。」

再び静寂。そして。。。足音。

「ドリアン。。。おい。ドリアン。」　

ドアが開き、また閉じた。そして静けさが訪れた。Zは目を開け、その場にすでに誰もいないことを願ったが。。。

少佐がクックッと笑った。「嫉妬だと。」　Zは少佐が靴で煙草をもみ消す音を聞いた。「全く、やつはイカレとる。」

ドアが開き、閉まった。その後Zは大型ごみ容器の後ろにかなり長い間立っていた。

 

＜終わり＞

**Author's Note:**

> Translation originally posted on http://relishschokolade.blog.fc2.com/blog-entry-70.html


End file.
